Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/Die Lebendige Welt von Guild Wars 2
center|link= __TOC__ Reiseführer für die Gebiete von Guild Wars 2  Seid ihr der sonnigen Inselwelt der Karibik überdrüssig? Ihr könnt die Waren im peruanischen Souvenirladen (psst, sie werden alle in Taiwan hergestellt) nicht mehr sehen? Dann ist es Zeit, eure Wanderlust wieder zu entfachen und die Welt von Tyria zu besuchen. Nun ja, es gibt hier Probleme mit Bären, Elementaren, eine drohende Skarabäen-Seuche, Fleischreißer, untote Kreaturen und Alt-Drachen … aber hey, wir wollen mal nicht nur die schlechten Seiten betonen. Heute nehmen wir uns die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Lebendigen Welt von Guild Wars 2 vor. Ihre Story-Missionen und Episoden erschaffen eine atemberaubende Landschaft zum Spielen. Heute folgen wir „The Path of Fire“. Die Kristallwüste thumb|700px|center Die Kristallwüste an der nördlichen Grenze von Elona ist eine trockene und öde Gegend voller Leben. Sie ist die Heimat von Drachen, Würmern, Hydras, wilder Zentauren und – oh ja, auch von Geistern. Es sind wahrscheinlich verlorene Seelen von früheren Besuchern wie euch. Falls ihr Kevin begegnet, richtet ihm bitte aus, dass er mir noch Geld für die letzte Expedition schuldet. Die Kristalloase thumb|700px|center Wenn ihr von den staubigen Dünen erschöpft seid, bietet euch die Kristalloase eine dringend benötigte Atempause, obwohl das nicht sehr viel sagt. Wenn euch die alte Religion fasziniert, findet ihr in Elonaspitze den Tempel von Kormir, der Göttin der Wahrheit. Hier gibt es auch die Freie Stadt Amnoon, in der es vor Fahnenflüchtigen aus Palawa Jokos Reich nur so wimmelt. Schaut beim Großen Sahil-Kasino vorbei, feuchtet euch die Kehle an oder lasst euch übers Ohr hauen. Versucht euer Glück! Wenn ihr schon da seid, helft mir, Kevin zu suchen. Er ist etwas dunkelhäutig und hat eine schreckliche Tätowierung auf dem Rücken. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ein Zentaur oder einfach nur ein Kerl auf einem Pferd ist. Das Wüsten-Hochland thumb|700px|center Von der Kristalloase geht es weiter in den Norden zum Wüsten-Hochland. Ihr findet dort das Grab der Altehrwürdigen Könige, in dem die elonischen Herrscher aus alten Dynastien begraben sind. Gerüchten nach verbirgt sich hinter den Sandkörnern der Eingang zu den kristallinen Höhlen vom Drachen Glint. Niemand kann mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es noch Schätze zu erbeuten gibt, aber Kevin schämt sich nicht, herumzuwühlen wie irgendein gewöhnlicher Schmuggler. Die Elon-Flusslande thumb|700px|center Bis Palawa Joko den Elon-Fluss hierher umgeleitet hat, war dies eine trostlose Gegend. Jetzt sind die Elon-Flusslande eine üppige Landschaft mit einzelnen Ruinen hier und da. Ihr könnt die Schritte vergangener Helden zurückverfolgen, die den Pfad des Aufstiegs erklommen haben. Wenn ihr euren Blick nach Süden richtet, seht ihr Palawa Jokos Knochenwand. Manche sagen, sie sei ein Schandfleck, aber Joko denkt, dass sie die Region verbindet – oder jedenfalls dachte er das, bevor er zur Drachenmahlzeit wurde. Apropos … Das Ödland thumb|700px|center Dieser Schauplatz mit grimmigem Namen ist das Überbleibsel vom Hauptquartier von Palawa Jokos Reich. Dort versengt euch Schwefelgestank die Nasenhaare. Zu den interessanten Bereichen gehören: Jokos Knochenpalast, in dem ihr die Schreie jener hören könnt , die für den Bau geopfert wurden; der Schlund der Qual, ein Krater an der ehemaligen Küstenlinie der Kristallsee; und schließlich das Reich der Qual, in dem die Verdorbenen leben. Das sind hauptsächlich Rechtsanwälte und der Typ, der all diese Orte benannt hat. Domäne Vaabi thumb|700px|center Einst, unter der Herrschaft von Palawa Joko, bekannt als Wohlstands- und Kulturdrehscheibe, ist Vabbi jetzt eine Brutstätte für Wiedererweckte. Zwiebeltürme überragen die Skyline der Stadt, die voll ist mit dem Geschwätz auf dem Yahnur-Markt oder dem über dem Garten von Seborhin schwebenden Seborhinbaum. Die Ankunft des Alt-Drachens Kralkatorrik löschte den östlichen Teil der Gegend aus, aber sie ist noch immer sehenswert. Wohin könnte eure Reise sonst noch gehen? „Alles oder Nichts“ heißt die brandneue Episode der Lebendigen Welt von „Path of Fire“ und sie führt euch auf die Donnerkopf-Gipfel. Die Luft da oben mag dünn sein, aber die ist Gegend reich an Abenteuern, wenn ihr den Hafen der Symphonie oder die Verliese der Grotte erforscht. Und ganz im Ernst, behaltet Kevin im Auge. Reist zu den Donnerkopf-Gipfeln und dem Rest von Tyria , indem ihr „Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire“ herunterladet. Es ist jetzt für PC und Mac verfügbar. Path of Fire „''Path of Fire''”, die zweite Expansion des Blockbuster-MMOs Guild Wars 2, ist hier und bietet noch mehr Abenteuer in der riesigen Welt von Tyria. Hier ist alles, was du wissen musst, bevor du zu deiner eigenen epischen Quest aufbrichst. Die Geschichte 670px|center Sobald du im Besitz von Path of Fire bist, kannst du direkt loslegen und gegen Balthazar in den Kampf ziehen, den Gott des Feuers und des Krieges. Er ist einer der Götter, den die Menschheit seit Jahrhunderten anbetet, aber dieses Mal ist er nicht gekommen, um Gebete zu erhören. Der Plan des Gottes: Er will den Alt-Drachen Kralkatorrik vernichten und dessen magische Energie absorbieren, um mit ihrer Hilfe alle seine Widersacher aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er hat eine riesige Armee auf die Beine gestellt, um den Süden Tyrias in den Krieg zu stürzen. Jetzt liegt es an dir, ihn zu stoppen. Die neue Gegend 670px|center Balthazars Armee treibt in der Kristallwüste und im Königreich Elona ihr Unwesen. Das bedeutet, dass du im Kampf gegen seine Horden riesige neue Kartenabschnitte erkunden wirst. Diese sind mit magischen Stürmen, alten Tempeln und Ruinen sowie wunderschönen Oasen gefüllt. Fördere die Geheimnisse Tyrias zu Tage und erfahre, wie es den Bewohnern von Elona in den letzten Jahren ergangen ist. Zusammen mit den neuen Kartenabschnitten gibt es auch eine neue Gildenhalle: die windgepeitschte Freistatt. Dieser Außenposten in der Kristallwüste bietet atemberaubende Architektur und zahlreiche Geheimnisse, die es zu entdecken gilt. Reittiere 670px|center In den riesigen neuen Arealen ist es von Vorteil, ein verlässliches Fortbewegungsmittel zu haben. Darum wurden in Path of Fire die Reittiere eingeführt. Diese sind aber nicht nur flinke Transportmittel, sondern ermöglichen völlig neue und einzigartige Möglichkeiten, sich in der Spielwelt zu bewegen. Springe mit dem Raptor über große Schluchten, erreiche hohe Klippen mit dem Springer, teleportiere dich mit dem Schakal oder schwebe mit dem Rochen über gefährliches Terrain. Du kannst auch mit dem mächtigen Greifen durch die Lüfte gleiten. Aber das war noch nicht alles: der neue Rollkäfer ermöglicht es dir, mit enormer Geschwindigkeit durch die Wüste zu brettern. Rollkäfer-Rennen sind der neueste Schrei unter den Spielern und bieten rasante Action. Es gibt fünf offizielle Rennstrecken auf der Karte von Guild Wars 2, die mit Rennen, Zeit-Herausforderungen und Belohnungen für siegreiche Käferpiloten winken. Auch wenn nur die Besten den Sieg in diesen Rennen holen können – jeder darf mitmachen. Spieler ohne eigenen Käfer können ein temporäres Gefährt beim Händler ausleihen. Entwickle deinen Charakter weiter 670px|center 80 ist nicht nur eine Levelzahl. Es ist auch der Beginn einer völlig neuen Möglichkeit, deinen Charakter zu entwickeln. Path of Fire bietet neue Elite-Spezialisierungen, um deinen Charakter noch genauer deinem Spielstil anpassen zu können. Jede der 9 Charakterklassen kann eine Spezialisierung auswählen, die Zugriff auf neue Fähigkeiten, Zauber und Waffen ermöglicht. Krieger werden zu Bannbrechern und können durch Meditation Schwachpunkte in der Verteidigung ihrer Feinde ausfindig machen. Waldläufer werden zu Seelenwandlern, die mit ihrem Tiergefährten verschmelzen können, um gemeinsam besonders starke Angriffe auszuführen. Ingenieure können sich als Holoschmied versuchen und so die Kraft der Sonne nutzen. Mesmer werden zu Illusionisten, die ihre Feinde mit Trugbildern verwirren. Wächter können als Aufwiegler mit Mantren und Folianten ihre Feinde zurückhalten. Nekromanten werden zu Pestbringern, die gemeinsam mit an sie gebundenen Schattenwesen angreifen. Weber-Elementarmagier kombinieren nach Belieben verschiedene Elemente, um eine Vielzahl neuer Zauber zu entfesseln. Diebe, die Meister der Schatten, sind durch die Scharfschützenspezialisierung auch auf große Entfernung extrem tödlich. Als Abtrünnige können die Widergänger die Legende von „Kalla Flammenklinge” kanalisieren. Path of Fire bietet reichlich neue Inhalte, um deinen Spielcharakter zu verbessern und individuell anzupassen. Das bedeutet tonnenweise neue Ausrüstung und Beute zum Sammeln und zahlreiche Sets, die es zu komplettieren gilt. Spieler können an Kopfgeldjagden teilnehmen und Bosse bekämpfen oder neues Equipment schmieden, um das Wüstenoutfit abzurunden. Und die Story wird mit der sogenannten „Lebendigen Welt” fortgeführt – einer Reihe von regelmäßigen Updates, die neue Story-Episoden mitbringen, genau wie in deinen liebsten TV-Serien. Die Welt von Guild Wars 2 - Path of Fire ist ständig im Wandel. Die Editionen 670px|center Guild Wars 2 ist jetzt erhältlich, und für einen begrenzten Zeitraum können FANDOM-Leser mit dem Gutscheincode FANDOM50 einen Rabatt von 50% auf die Standard- und Deluxe-Editionen erhalten – gültig bis 31. Dezember. Das Angebot gilt nur für die Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire Standard Edition, Guild Wars 2: Path of Fire Deluxe Edition, Guild Wars 2: Standard Collection und Guild Wars 2: Deluxe Collection auf buy.guildwars2.com zwischen 12. Dezember 2018 9:00 und 31. Dezember 2018, 23:59 PST (Pacific Time). Staffel 4 Episode 1-3: Was bisher geschah... Die Spieler von Guild Wars 2 konnten seit dem Release des Spiels im Jahr 2012 eine wahrhaft epische Geschichte miterleben. Das MMORPG hat die Bewohner seiner virtuellen Welt im Kampf gegen die Alt-Drachen quer durch die Welt von Tyria geführt. Entwickler ArenaNet hat in regelmäßigen Abständen neue Abenteuer in der Form von Staffeln und Episoden veröffentlicht, die zusammengenommen die sogenannte „Lebendigen Welt“ ergeben. Das Spiel befindet sich derzeit drei Episoden tief in der vierten Staffel, und die nächste Episode steht bereits in den Startlöchern. Hier ist eine Zusammenfassung der bisherigen Ereignisse aus Staffel 4: Die neueste Expansion „Path of Fire” endete damit, dass die Spieler den Gott des Krieges, Balthazar, besiegen, bevor dieser den Alt-Drachen Kralkatorrik töten und seine Magie absorbieren kann. Dies ist einer der wenigen Augenblicke in der Geschichte der Videospiele, in dem das Besiegen des großen bösen Drachen nicht die beste Lösung gewesen ist, denn Balthazars Aufstieg hätte die Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und schlussendlich zerstört. Mit Balthazars Ableben verteilt sich dessen abtrünnige Magie auf Kralkatorrik und die junge Drachen-Verbündete Aurene. thumb|center|670px|Nach dem Ableben von Balthazar ist Kralkatorrik gestärkt. Unbeeindruckt von der Rettungsaktion führt Kralkatorrik seine finsteren Pläne fort: In Episode 1, „Tagesanbruch”, setzt er seine Fähigkeiten ein, um Monster an seinen Willen zu binden. Mit dieser Armee aus Gebrandmarkten greift er die Stadt Amnoon an, die die Spieler daraufhin erfolgreich verteidigen. Im Anschluss brechen die Helden nach Istan auf, wo der neu erstarkte Drache Aurene vor einer neuen Gefahr warnt. Diese Gefahr ist niemand geringeres als der extravagante Lich Palawa Joko, der eine untote Armee namens „die Erwachten” aufstellt, um Elona zu übernehmen. Zu diesem Zweck hat Joko zuvor den legendären Orden der Sonnenspeere zerschlagen, und die Spieler müssen nun dessen Überreste wiedervereinen, um Istan vor den Erwachten zu beschützen. Unglücklicherweise befinden sich unter den Erwachten auch verstorbene Sonnenspeer-Mitglieder, die Joko als perfiden Scherz reanimiert hat. thumb|center|670px|Ein gewagter Einbruch in „Ein Fehler im System” Nachdem auch der Sonnenspeer-Aufstand geglückt ist, führt uns die Geschichte von Episode 2, „Ein Fehler im System”, in eine geheime unterirdische Basis. Hier versuchen die Helden, den Ursprung der Portale zu entdecken, mit denen Palawa Joko seine Truppen in ganz Elona entsendet. Der riesige Inquestur-Komplex Rata Primus stellt sich als Knotenpunkt für Jokos Invasion heraus und wird von den Helden erstürmt. Es gelingt ihnen, den Aufseher der Basis zu besiegen und die Portale zu zerstören, um Joko und seine Armee zu schwächen – zumindest bis zur nächsten Episode. Diese Episode ist „Lang lebe der Lich”, in der Joko selbst wieder in den Fokus der Handlung rückt. Dieser entfesselt eine Skarabäus-Seuche in Amnoon, um die dort ansässige Bevölkerung zu verheeren. Der Kampf verlagert sich daraufhin zur Festung Gandara, die von den Helden belagert wird, während sie einen Plan zur Vernichtung Jokos schmieden. Dieser beinhaltet die Verwendung von hochpotentem Sprengstoff, um eine große Knochenwand aufzusprengen. Mit Hilfe der von der Inquestur befreiten Charr und einer Armee aus Altehrwürdigen, die gemeinsam mit den Helden Seite an Seite kämpfen, gelingt es, Joko zu konfrontieren. thumb|center|670px|In „Lang lebe der Lich” müssen wir Palawa Joko die Stirn bieten. Der Lich fällt schließlich im Kampf, wodurch auch seine Armee aus Erweckten unschädlich gemacht wird. Doch Joko hat noch einen letzten Trick auf Lager und schafft es, die Abenteurer in einem Stasisfeld gefangen zu nehmen, woraufhin er seine Siegesrede hält. Diese wird jedoch von Aurene unterbrochen, die den Bösewicht kurzerhand verschlingt. Im Epilog entdeckt der Spieler eine von Joko hinterlassene Nachricht, in der er behauptet, die Götter erschaffen zu haben und für die unglaublichen Kräfte von Kralkatorrik verantwortlich zu sein. Da Palawa Joko ein notorischer Lügner ist, sollte diese Nachricht aber vielleicht nicht ganz ernst genommen werden. Was erwartet uns als nächstes in der vierten Staffel der lebendigen Welt von Guild Wars 2? Erlebt es selbst, wenn ihr „Unser Leitstern” herunterladet. Guild Wars 2 kann kostenlos heruntergeladen werden. Um „Lang lebe der Lich“ und „Unser Leitstern” spielen zu können, wird zudem die Expansion „Path of Fire“ benötigt. Aktuelle Episode Guild Wars 2: Reiseführer für die Gebiete Staffel 4, Episode 5: Alles oder nichts Vorherige Episode Staffel 4 Episode 4: Unser Leitstern Seit dem 18. September ist die vierte Episode der „Lebendigen Welt“ von Guild Wars 2, „''Unser Leitstern''“, als kostenloses Spielupdate erhältlich. Der Storyabschnitt beschäftigt sich mit dem Drachen Aurene, den auf ihren Schultern lastenden Erwartungen und ihrer zunehmend komplizierten Rolle im Kampf gegen die Alt-Drachen. Die Spieler verschlägt es dabei in ein neues Gebiet, die Jahai-Klippen. Diese werden von den Kristallstürmen des Alt-Drachen Kralkatorrik heimgesucht und bieten zahlreiche neue Feinde und Geheimnisse. Passend dazu erhalten Spieler eine neue aufwertbare Instanz: die Sonnen-Zuflucht, die mit NPCs und Leben gefüllt werden kann. Außerdem warten ein neuer Schlachtzug (Mythenschreiber-Wagnis), ein neues exotisches Zepter (Xiuquatl) und ein neues aufwertbares Elegie-Rüstungsset. Von Käfer bis Rochen: Die Reittiere von Guild Wars 2 Seit der Expansion „Path of Fire” gehören auch Reittiere zum Arsenal der Abenteurer in Guild Wars 2. Mit diesen lässt sich die Spielwelt auf völlig neue Art erkunden. Zu den bisher verfügbaren Kreaturen gesellt sich in „Lang lebe der Lich” nun auch der flinke Rollkäfer. Damit gibt es jetzt insgesamt sechs Reittiere, die jeweils völlig einzigartige Fähigkeiten und Verwendungen haben: *'Raptor': Der Raptor ist ein Einsteigergefährte, der durch seine kräftigen Sprünge weite Schluchten überwinden kann. *'Springer': Dieser muntere Hüpfer kann den Spieler in ungeahnte Höhen katapultieren und Feinde zu Boden werfen. *'Schweberochen': Der Schweberochen gleitet in der Luft und kann so gefahrlos über Treibsand und anderen gefährlichen Untergrund navigieren. *'Schakal': Dieser magische Vierbeiner besteht aus verzaubertem Sand und kann sich über kurze Strecken teleportieren. *'Greif': Der nur über eine geheime Endgame-Quest verfügbare Greif kann als einziges Reittier durch die Lüfte fliegen. *'Rollkäfer': Dieser gepanzerte Neuzugang kann sich einrollen und so wie ein geölter Blitz durch die Wüste (und durch Feinde) brettern. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Hauptseite